Siete minutos en el paraíso
by Lulu desu
Summary: Siete minutos en un armario. Siete minutos con la persona que amas. Siete minutos en el paraíso. KxC   BSxT   SxM


_**Siete minutos dentro de un armario.**_

_Qué juego más absurdo. Lo único simétrico en aquel lugar era el armario, y sabía que estar dentro no sería nada cómodo. La chica que se encontraba a su lado apretó su propio brazo, algo nerviosa._

_No sé cómo lidiar con esto..- Dijo entre murmuros._

_Sólo serán siete minutos.- Tomó de la muñeca a la chica y se metieron a aquel pequeño lugar. Dio una última mirada al cuarto, notando que algunos reían por lo bajo. Cerraron la puerta._

_El juego consistía en girar una botella. La persona a la que le tocase, debía volver a girarla hasta que dé con alguien de su sexo contrario, y junto a esa persona estarían dentro de un armario durante siete minutos. Pasados los siete minutos, saldrían y el juego continuaría con dos personas más. Aún no entendían bien cómo habían decidido jugarlo, sólo se limitaron a girar la botella y observar como el Shinigami se sobresaltaba al ver que le había tocado. Se acercó a la botella, nervioso, girándola. Esta paró frente a la chica de cabello liláceo, quien se echó hacia atrás, asustada._

_Crona-chan, al parecer te ha tocado.- Maka le sonrió dándole la mano para levantarla y empujándola suavemente contra él._

_Entonces habían llegado a aquella situación, de estar allí dentro pegados. El aire era escaso, y nada mejor que el hecho de que apareciese ese horrendo ser de la espalda de Crona._

_¡Crona idiota! ¿Cómo nos has metido en esta situación?_

_No es culpa mía.- Abrazó sus rodillas, que estaban entrelazadas con las de Kid. Ragnarok comenzó a darle golpes en la cabeza, mientras discutían._

_¿¡Podrían callarse!- Kid puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Crona, sacudiéndola un poco. Ragnarok cruzó los brazos, diciendo "Como sea", y metiéndose nuevamente en la espalda de la chica._

_El pelinegro notó se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, lamentando su existencia._

_Esta posición no es simétrica. ¡Vamos, Crona!- Él se arrodillo y tomó sus manos sorpresivamente. Ella se incorporó y apoyaron su mano contra la del otro.- ¡Sí, así! ¡Perfecto!_

_N-no sé cómo lidiar con esto…- Dijo ella, desviando su mirada algo nerviosa y sonrojada._

_Ahora otra cosa inquietaba al Shinigami. Podía sentir el aliento de la chica, pudo notar su pesada respiración, al parecer estaba más nerviosa que él. La miró a los ojos._

_Crona, mírame.- Ella lo miró por un instante y desvió su mirada nuevamente, aún sonrojada.- Mírame._

_Pero.. no sé cómo li-_

_Él dejó de respirar y ella pudo notarlo, lo miró algo extrañada, sin comprender bien qué quería._

_No. Tenía razón… pero..._

_¿K-Kiddo-kun?- Kid se sobresaltó y la miró, acercando un poco su cara a ella._

_¡Dilo otra vez!- Crona inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba.- ¡Mi nombre!_

_Crona siempre le llamaba "Shinigami-kun" o "Shinigami", pero jamás por su nombre._

_K-Kiddo..- Lo miró, aún sonrojada.- ¡Kiddo!_

_Cerró los ojos, escuchándola. Así era perfecto, no veía lo asimétrico de la chica. Era una melodía escucharla decir su nombre, con esa dulce y tímida voz. Todo lo contrario a sus compañeras, quienes sólo decían su nombre para reprochar cosas, en especial Liz. Patty sólo lo insultaba, para luego reír a carcajadas._

_N-no sé qué hacer.. Maka..- Murmuró. Obviamente necesitaba de la ayuda de su amiga, la primera, quien le había ayudado a conocer a el resto. Y entre ellos, a aquel chico que le llamaba la atención._

_Así está bien._

_Se quedaron unos segundos así. Crona lo miraba, estando más cómoda sabiendo que él no podía verla. Miró sus labios y se sonrojó. ¿Debía hacerlo? Tal vez sería su única oportunidad.. ¿pero y si se enojaba?  
Las reacciones posibles eran muchas. Crona se acercó un poco, sólo eso bastó para poder rozar los labios del Shinigami quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos. No podía notar ninguna imperfección estando tan cerca, eso era perfecto._

_Esto es.. simplemente perfecto._

_¿L-lo es?- Preguntó ella, ahogando un gemido en su pecho y bajando un poco la cabeza_

_Quédate como estabas...- Alzó su barbilla y luego puso ambas manos en sus hombros.- Haz lo mismo._

_Crona asintió y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico. Se miraron nuevamente, él sonrió y se acercó un poco más. La chica de cabello liláceo se quedó quieta, él comprendió su timidez y dio el último paso por ella, juntando sus labios. Por su cabeza no pasaba otra cosa, todo era perfecto. Puso su mano en su mejilla, e instantáneamente Crona le imitó. Todo era perfecto para él, para ella era una sensación diferente, se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo incómoda y no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al sentir las caricias del chico. Se despegó de él, echándose hacia atrás, quebrando la simetría y logrando que Kid se desesperara._

_Y-yo.. esto.. no.. no sé cómo.._

_Él la agarró del cuello del vestido y la levantó, devolviéndola a su anterior posición._

_¡Crona Makenshi! ¿Tú no crees ser lo suficientemente perfecta para mí?- La sacudió un poco.- ¡Contéstame!_

_¡Y-yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto! ¡Lo siento!- Él la soltó y bajó la cabeza. ¿Cuánto faltaba para salir de aquel lugar? De perfecto, había pasado a ser algo molesto. Ella se apretó el brazo y mordió el labio. No podía dejarlo así.- K-Kiddo-kun._

_Ya para... no lo hagas más difícil.- Cerró los ojos. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba escucharla decir su nombre. Era relajante, lo hacía sentir cómodo en una situación horrenda._

_Kiddo-kun… Kiddo-kun… Ki-.- __Fue interrumpida por los labios del chico, que nuevamente se habían juntado con los suyos. Se incorporó para volver a la situación de antes, haciendo todo perfecto._

_**Siete.**_

_La puerta se abrió. Ellos estaban arrodillados, como si nada hubiese pasado. Salieron del armario y Kid se acomodó la camisa, mientras ella estiraba suavemente su vestido._

_¿Qué tal, Crona?- Maka se acercó por su hombro y la miró, ella se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió aún nerviosa._

_H-ha sido.. c-cómo era..- Miró abajo, recordando las palabras del chico._

"_**Kitchiri, katchiri"**_

-_**  
**_**Siete minutos con la persona que amas.**

No era como si le interesara mucho el juego, pero el peliblanco le había llenado la cabeza lo suficiente para que creyese que si no participaba, era un 'cobarde'. Una persona como él, que superaría a los dioses no podía rechazar un desafío.

¡Es el turno de Ore-sama!- Se levantó y acercó a la botella, sin importarle el resto.

¡E-espera Black Star!- Dijo Tsubaki, siendo ignorada por el chico.

La botella giró durante unos diez segundos, todos la miraban impacientemente, como si mirándola pudiesen detenerla más rápido. La misma se detuvo frente a la pelinegra que sonrió amablemente pero algo avergonzada al notar que todos la miraban atentamente. Se acercó y arrodilló frente a la botella, girándola. Black Star cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, apoyando su espalda contra la pared algo inquieto. La botella se detuvo y todos miraron a ese lado. El egocéntrico chico abrió sus ojos y observó la botella. Se levantó rápidamente y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, caminando hacia el armario. Se paró frente a él y miró a su compañera, que se había quedado arrodillada frente a la botella mirándolo.

Vamos, Tsubaki.- Dijo como siempre, pero la situación era bastante diferente. Ella asintió y se paró a su lado, instantáneamente él se metió dentro y acomodó como pudo. El espacio era bastante reducido, y aún debía entrar ella que tenía una contextura física bastante más gruesa que la suya.

Tsubaki logró entrar con dificultad, y suspiró aliviada al hacerlo. Cerraron la puerta y Black Star miró a su compañera, quien apretaba los brazos como si quisiera chocar codo con codo. No pudo evitar mirar sus pechos que parecían agrandarse al estar tan pegados. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, era como en las aguas termales a diferencia de que esta vez ella estaba con ropa y cerca suyo.

¿Qué ocurre, Black Star?- Estaba intentando acomodarse para quedarse en una posición medianamente cómoda por lo que no pudo notar la lujuriosa mirada de el chico que la analizaba.

Él se arrodilló, dejándole un poco más de espacio. No pudo evitar mirarla, parecía estar totalmente indefensa, con las rodillas juntas y sólo un pequeño trozo de tela que se metía entre sus piernas. Era una sensación extraña para él, nunca la había visto como nada más que su amiga y la persona que lo ayudaría a superar a los dioses. Por supuesto era lo contrario para Tsubaki, quien no aprovechaba la situación pero se sentía feliz. Desde un principio él le había parecido totalmente interesante y nunca le importaron los comentarios del resto, quienes lo criticaban y le insistían con que se consiguiese a alguien mejor. Black Star, las palabras que repetía una y otra vez durante todo el día y no le molestaba hacerlo. Aunque sabía que él no sentía lo mismo, sólo podía admirarlo desde un costado como su compañera y ayudarlo a cumplir su cometido reprimiendo sus sentimientos. ¿Quería cambiar eso? No estaba muy segura, tal vez a él no le caería bien y terminaría enfadándose con ella, cambiándola. No quería eso, aunque no pudiese ser como algo más, Tsubaki quería quedarse como su compañera incluso luego de convertirse en Death Scythe. El sólo estar con él le relajaba y le hacía sentir bien. Cada minuto junto a él era hermoso, y en esa situación, por más que fuese bastante incómoda, la pelinegra se sentía llena de vida. Ella se arrodilló, quedándose pegada a Black Star, apoyando su pecho contra el suyo y mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía.

¿Tsubaki, te ocurre algo?- Preguntó con total normalidad, disimulando el hecho de que estaba nervioso y sensaciones que jamás había sentido despertaban en su cabeza.

¿Black Star, estás cómodo?- Frotó sus pechos contra el torso del chico mientras se acomodaba, haciendo que echase hacia atrás algo sorprendido. Lo miraba con otros ojos, ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria. Tal vez era el efecto de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada el motivo por el que Tsubaki estaba actuando de tal manera. Black Star intentó conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba antes de ceder, siéndole imposible.

La pelinegra se inclinó apoyándose en su pecho nuevamente y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico mientras lo miraba y sonreía. Él intentaba echarse hacia atrás, viéndose incapaz ya que no había más espacio detrás de él. Bastó con un suave gemido para romper aquella barrera que evitaba que Black Star cediese ante la tentación y las provocaciones de la chica. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y besó su frente para que luego ella acercase su cara y juntaran sus labios. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que eso se volviera algo más pasional y comenzara a recorrer el desarrollado cuerpo de su amiga con sus manos. Se despegaron para respirar y ella se acercó a su oído para soltar un pequeño gemido que volvió loco al chico. No podía soportarlo más, estar en aquella situación, tenerla tan cerca, poder abrazarla, besarla y en ese momento, tocarla. Miles de cosas le pasaban por la mente, cosas que nunca antes podría haber llegado a pensar y que en ese momento le parecía algo totalmente normal y satisfactorio. Juntaron nuevamente sus labios por unos segundos y él sonrió.

Tsubaki..

Sí.

En ese instante Tsubaki adoptó su forma de bomba de humo, justo en el momento en el que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse y la arrojó bloqueando la vista de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto. Hubiese sido bochornoso si los encontraban en aquella situación, tan cerca y a nada de hacer algo que los hubiese humillado de ser vistos. Antes de que el humo desaparezca, ella reapareció a su lado nuevamente en su forma humana y apretó su mano.

_**Gracias.**_

_-  
__**Siete minutos en el paraíso**_

_La pelinegra se acercó a la botella y la giró. Todos miraban atentamente hasta que se detuvo apuntando al peliblanco, quien se cruzó de brazos y bostezó, haciendo un ademán de que siguieran por él. Tsubaki lo giró nuevamente y se detuvo frente a la chica que arreglaba su cabello despreocupadamente._

_¿Liz? ¿Soul?- Dijo el Shinigami, algo sorprendido._

_Ah.. ¿siete minutos ahí dentro?- Se levantó algo molesta.- Se me arruinará el cabello._

_Esto no es nada cool.- Fue lo último que dijo Soul antes de meterse en el closet con la rubia._

_La otra rubia que se encontraba fuera se mordió el dedo, algo nerviosa. ¿Soul, con una chica como Liz durante siete minutos en un armario?  
Soul es un pervertido, podría hacerle algo a Liz… no podía permitirlo. Se le pasó por la cabeza si debería sacarlos, pero podrían pensar cualquier cosa de ella tales como si ella estuviera celosa. ¿Celosa? ¿Ella? ¡Jamás! ¿Celosa por qué?  
Soul sólo era su compañero, un chico más, ¿por qué debería de importarle?  
Amigos… sólo eso. Amigos. Nada más que amigos._

…

_¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba completamente celosa. No iba aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, así que rezó porque aquellos siete minutos pasaran rápido._

_¡Liz, no te muevas tanto!- Exclamó el peliblanco desde dentro del closet._

_¡No estoy cómoda!- Insistió ella intentando acomodarse._

_¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres!- Inquirió él, empujándola un poco._

_Liz se tiró hacia adelante apoyándose contra su pecho, mientras se acomodaba._

_Nngh... ¿¡q-qué haces!- Replicó el chico._

_Nada mal.- Se acomodó, frotándose contra él._

_¡Liz, deja de frotarte contra mi pecho!- Esa última exclamación se escuchó incluso fuera del closet, haciendo que Patty riese como siempre y Maka se abrazara las rodillas, llena de ira, envidia, celos, todos los pecados posibles que impliquen el sentirse mal por saber que él está con otra._

_Al parecer se están divirtiendo.- Dijo Black Star apoyando una mano en el hombro de Maka, quien sacudió su cabeza y quitó su mano de su hombro._

_Me da igual._

_No, no le daba igual. No podía aguantarlo durante mucho más. Los gritos no cesaron y cada vez se convertían en cosas peores, Maka sólo podía intentar ignorar los ruidos provenientes de aquel closet, llena de curiosidad de qué ocurría dentro.  
Dentro Liz se encontraba pegada a Soul, sin dejar de moverse intentando conseguir una posición cómoda. Soul no podía evitar estar algo sonrojado al sentir los pechos de la chica frotarse contra su pecho. Era la misma sensación que le hacía sentir Blair siempre que se despertaba y la encontraba sobre él.  
Tampoco pudo evitar que se le pase por la cabeza ella… sí, Maka. Quien posiblemente estaba esperándolo afuera con un libro para partírselo en la cabeza. Se estremeció sólo con imaginarla, decepcionada, ¿qué pensaría ahora de él?_

_Pensó por unos minutos hasta ser interrumpido nuevamente por los pechos de Liz, luego de un forcejeo en el que discutieron, la puerta se abrió y ambos cayeron al suelo en la misma posición en la que estaban, ella sobre él, pero él mantuvo una mueca de horror al verle el rostro a su amiga quien lo miraba y se levantó rápidamente, acercándose._

_M-Maka, y-yo…- Maka estiró su brazo, él cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero ella sólo lo levantó y llevó hacia el closet._

_¡Cuenten los siete minutos!- Gritó luego de meterlo dentro y entrar al final. Cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo._

_¿Maka?- Parpadeó, confundido.- ¿Tú eres Maka?_

_S-Soul.- Se tiró hacia adelante apoyándose en su pecho tal como lo habían hecho Blair y Liz, frotándose lentamente._

_¿Q-qué haces?- La alejó un poco, se sentía ahogado, la sensación era totalmente diferente. No sólo por el hecho de que Maka no tenía con qué frotarse, la sensación era mucho más cálida y le hacía sentir mejor, pero estaba despertando su otro lado. Él no era sólo un arma, o un compañero. Era un chico. Él también pasaba por la etapa en la que las hormonas atacaban y en situaciones como esa, llenaba su ser de lujuria.- D-detente…_

_Ella suspiró y se alejó, mordiéndose el labio un tanto nerviosa. Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, con otros ojos. Ya no la veía como Maka, la come-libros, su compañera, su amiga. La veía como Maka, una mujer más. Se aproximó quedando sobre ella, quien se tiró hacia atrás como pudo totalmente nerviosa sin comprender qué quería él. Soul se acercó a su oreja sopló en ella, haciendo que Maka se estremeciese un poco, para luego pasar su lengua lentamente por la misma._

_S-Soul… ¿qué haces?- Puso sus manos en su pecho, intentando empujarlo con pocas fuerzas._

_No lo aguanto más.- Dijo entre jadeos, mientras por poco arrancaba el chaleco de la rubia._

_Detente…- Intentó decir, siendo inútil ya que el peliblanco parecía no escucharla o al menos no parecían importarle sus palabras._

_Molesto porque le estaba haciendo dificultoso quitárselo ya que la chica se negaba, decidió convertir su brazo en guadaña y cortar a la mitad el chaleco y la camisa de la chica, arruinando sus ropas completamente. Ella se sobresaltó y dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño gemido que sólo logró que Soul se desesperara más casi arrancara el resto de su ropa. Maka estaba totalmente sonrojada, mientras él lamía su cuello y ahora ponía una mano en su pecho apretándolo suavemente. Entre susurros Maka intentaba pedirle que se detuviese, pero estaba siendo contagiada por la lujuria de su amigo quien no pensaba en otra cosa más que en arrebatarle todo._

_Y-yo…- Gimió ella, volviéndolo más loco. Simplemente lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, dejándolo continuar._

_Tironeó de su falda, siéndole dificultoso decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho con el resto de su ropa: cortarlo. Entonces ella reaccionó, recordando que fuera estaban todos esperando a que pasaran los siete minutos._

_¡N-no, detente!- Soul reaccionó y la miró totalmente nervioso._

_¿Qué…?_

"_No… nada" dijo mirando a un costado, totalmente sonrojada. En ese momento nada le importaba más que estar junto a él. Asintió y decidió quitarle la falda por las buenas, mientras recorría su cuerpo con su lengua lentamente. La levantó medianamente, apoyándola contra la pared y pasando su pierna entre las suyas._

_Maka…- La miró a los ojos, acariciando su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego asintió._

_Él sonrió por última vez antes de acercarse a su rostro y quedarse sólo a milímetros de sus labios, cerrando los ojos. El tiempo se estaba acabando y lo sabían pero no les importaba, ellos siguieron a lo suyo; la besó y abrazó, demostrándole lo que sentía. Pero no sólo la amaba, ni quería besarla y abrazarla; quería ser todo para ella, quería darle todo su amor, __**quería que se convirtiesen en uno solo.**_

_Acarició su muslo despacio, escuchando los pequeños gemidos que eran una melodía para sus oídos._

_Maka…_

_S-Soul…- Se abrazaron una vez más, pero al intentar besarse…_

_**Siete.**_

_La puerta se abrió y ambos cayeron de costado, terminado él sobre ella cubriendo apenas su cuerpo en ropa interior, aunque para su suerte lograba taparla y no se veía._

_Miren, Soul salió del closet.- Black Star se burló de él._

_El peliblanco se quitó la campera y la puso sobre ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza, algo nervioso. Todos los miraban, sin saber qué decir, Black Star reía por lo bajo, comprendiendo lo que Soul sentía en ese momento. Se levantó y miró a Tsubaki, caminando hacia la puerta, ella captó lo que quería decir y se levantó sonriendo, caminando detrás suyo. Lo mismo hicieron Kid, Patty, Liz y Crona, empujada por Liz mientras murmuraba cosas como 'No sé qué debería hacer…'_

_Y-yo...- Soul intentó decir, siendo interrumpido por los brazos de Maka, quien rodearon su cuello y abrazaron._

_Tranquilo…- Le susurró._

_**Esos fueron mis siete minutos en el paraíso.**_


End file.
